


Questions & An Answer

by keeperoflilacs



Category: D&D - Fandom
Genre: My OCs, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperoflilacs/pseuds/keeperoflilacs
Summary: Meena has some questions, and she finds a familiar face on her journeys.
Kudos: 2





	Questions & An Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Last day of OCtober. Because if anything i can do the first/last of something, just not the middle. Meena is my fav bean of all time. This was hella rushed and poorly read through but hey whateves.

Every question has its answer. Some answers are longer than others; some are hard to understand, and some can come to you in the strangest of moments. Meena was used to looking for answers to questions she shouldn't be asking at this point. There was so much the world had to say, and there were too many mysteries to accept it all at face value. When Silas went missing those many years ago, she didn't believe her family's answers to her questions. 

_He never came back._

_Its been so long now, honey. If he wanted to be found he would have by now._

_We need to accept the possibility he's simply gone Meena. Its been a century._

"No. You're wrong." Meena would say. Her grandfather would never have simply left. He was far too kind and he was far too strong. She cared too much for her family just to move on without an answer. 

Even as her world twisted and changed around her, Meena's search for her grandfather did not leave her mind. It seemed that the fates had the same intentions. The more she delved into her tasks at hand, the more she found herself finding clues to her grandfather. Every step brought her closer to him, but they also gave her the hardest questions she would ever ask. She didnt know what it all meant and no one was giving her the answers she needed. 

_But,_ she thought, _at least i am not alone._

For the first time in Meena's life she had friends, companions. She had found herself on a ship called the Konsurah. It was here that she had met so many new people and heard so many different stories. These people would have a lasting effect of her, and how she saw the world. She would meet her closest friends, the love of her life, and one of her biggest enemies. This ship would lead her to her grandfather, save her father from wrongful death, and eventually give her the knowledge and power to save the world from destruction.

\-----

It was in Tem's library, tucked away inside her grandfather's spellbook; the truth of this world and the prison that held Silas.

At first Meena thought it beautiful. The library was wall to wall old and dusty books. Each floor had bountiful information about universes Meena couldn't even dream of. It was when she found her way down the stairs that the pit in her stomach grew. Under this library was a prison like cell protected by powerful magic, and in this prison cell sat Silas.

Though Meena felt many emotions that day, anger was the most prevalent. She was angry her grandfather, whom her family had missed so greatly for so long, was someone's prisoner; angry she had to risk her life through a maze of different worlds to save him; angry she only got more questions, not answers, to the current questions she had. 

Meena, Raj, and eventually Zak, fought their way through the 3 books that transported them to different worlds. When they finally broke through the last book and returned to the library, Meena broke out into a sprint down the stairs. She was relieved to see the magic seal broken and threw open the cell.

He was ragged and tired looking, but it was definitely him. Meena pulled him from his chains on the wall and held him close to her. She had done it. She had finally found him. She wanted to cry but they were not safe just yet. 

Meena thought it was too good to be true, and she was almost right. As the four of them were about to head home back to the Konsurah, Tem appeared. It was close, but they were able to distract him long enough to get through the book. On the other side, Meena finally felt she could breathe a little. She held onto Silas as if he would turn to dust and blow away. 

"I've missed you so much. I have so many questions." Meena cried into Silas' shoulder. 

Silas pulled Meena closer to him and kissed her head. "I know my dear. I've missed you as well. There is much to talk about. But i think a good rest would be fine for us all."

Meena nodded and wiped her face. She could barely rest nw, but she did her best to will herself to sleep. In the morning she would ask Silas about everything. She repeated the quetions over and over in her mind. There were questions about his disappearance, questions about their enemy, questions about the world and how it came to be in its current state. For once since her journey began, Meena felt almost at ease. Sure she had thousands of questions, but Silas, her grandfather, he had thousands of answers. And she could not wait to hear all he could tell her.


End file.
